Make my Heart beat
by KuroAiku
Summary: -Modern AU Fic- He loves her, a lot. But he's too afraid to tell her his feelings. -Might get a sequel who knows-


_**A/N:** Okay so here. Have this cute failed Roy/Fem Ike fic that I wrote at school (when I had nothing better to do derp)_

_Heads up that I call FemIke **Ivy.**_

_Disclaimer, I don't own Smash brothers, Kid Icarus or Fire Emblem, nor the characters used in this._

_..And **-/** means timeskip._

_Enjoy I guess ahah_.

Today couldn't be better for a certain redhead. Well, a redhead naturally, not one of those who dyed their hair red. But coming back to the point, said certain redhead had the best moment of his life, well more like love life that never existed before. He actually felt his heart stopping for a second. But why? He wouldn't dare say it.

**-/**

"Oi, Ro, what do we do today?" a voice echoed, pulling the Ginger out of his thoughts. 'Did I really daydream or..?' Maybe not, but he knew that the brunette in front of him didn't look so happy as he usually was. Sighing heavily, Roy only shrugged, showing that Pit and the others were free to do whatever they wanted. From flirting with girls to go get wasted in a bar.. After all, they were at least all over eighteen, or were about to turn eighteen, like the angelic boy.

"Are you still thinking about her?" wait, did Pit know about who literally stole his heart after years of living in the same building? ".. Are you saying that you know her?" The redhead furrowed his eyebrows, his pale blue eyes soon staring over at the brunette. Not only it was a childhood friend of his that he stopped talking to after he started his career as a singer and bassist for his own band, it was also his best friend's sister. So he couldn't deal with Ike being over protective of her.

"Well, as soon as you saw her, last week, your jaw dropped in awe. Like if she was the sexiest woman of the planet." the brunette's words only made the ginger's cheeks heat up, with a nice light pink blush creeping onto them. Shaking his head before hiding the blush with his hand, he gave out a soft hiss, turning around on his chair. "Don't dare say that to Ike else I'll rip your tongue out your mouth." His warning may sound sarcastic in a way but he would do it, and Pit knew it well. Nodding slowly at the warning, the boy closed his mouth, eyes looking away.

Huffing lightly, Roy leaned against his chair slightly, passing a hand in his hair before fixing the part that slightly curled up to end up like a mullet would end. He really hated feeling like that but he would have to deal with it for a moment. Jolting as he heard the door slam, he spun his chair so he could look at what happened. 'Well damn.' he hissed mentally, looking over at Ike who just walked in.

"Ku? Are you okay?" hesitation was well detected in his voice. When the bluenette was angry or pissed off, better be kind or scamper off. Just getting a cold glare from the tall man sent chills down his spine, along that the redhead curled up in his chair, hoping that he wasn't the cause. Seeing Ike push Pit away before leaning his hands on the desk in front of him made the redhead fall off his chair, hitting his forehead against the desk.

"... I would ask you the same now, Rourou." oh so he was back with that annoying nickname. Growling lightly as he stood up, hand on his forehead, Roy sat back on his chair, huffing lightly at the bluenette. A small 'I'm fine' escaped him before he turned around once again, rubbing his forehead gently. He would have passed getting an headache because of his desk.

"I need to have a word with you." these words made the ginger shivers lightly, eyes squinting at what was in front of him. Though Pit was already gone, he couldn't get support from him. So turning to face Ike, Roy tried to pull out a straight face, but only ended squinting at him. "Tell me, is it true that both Pit and Link are after me love wise." Roy blinked before letting out a small laugh, smirking slowly.

"Well, isn't it obvious? They are being softies around you. Not because you can be scary when angry, but because they have a thing for you." He paused for a moment, raising a brow before continuing, "Plus they don't know you just think of them as friends. So when valentine's day or christmas, just be sure to avoid them." He couldn't say much about them because he didn't see them in action around the other more than a few seconds.

"I can try. Oh and someone demands to see you. Well, more like my sister wants news from you." wait, Ivy wanted of his news? She wanted to talk to him? He felt his heartbeat accelerate a little, his smirk soon turning into a smile. "Oh, sure. Just tell her that she can walk in my office..?" the redhead gave a sheepish smile before turning his chair around, eyeing the window for a moment as he heard a faint 'suuuure..' before the noise of steps walking away.

He knew he was excited inside but he had to keep it calm, at least when Ivy would be there. Sighing softly, he relaxed his body, closing his eyes and tried to put a blank in his mind.

But that didn't last long that he was stirred out of his thoughts by the sound of heels echoing against the wooden floor. '... Here we go, I guess.' a mental huff before spinning his chair, eyes meeting with dark hues of blue. He loved that sight. "Good afternoon, Ivy." he greeted, letting his hands rest on his lap, both eyebrows raised up. It was rare that he was actually well behaving but that was only because he was talking to her, Ike's sister. Of course, he made sure to have one of his charming smiles, despite the fact that his left eyebrow had a piercing but that didn't matter. More like none of his piercings mattered.

"Hello, Roy. It's been a while, hasn't it?" Well damn her voice was like heaven to his ears. Blinking once, then twice, he opened his mouth to say something but closed his mouth quickly, nodding in answer instead. 'I doubt that I'll enjoy getting talked about stuff I would say to her by Ike..' he thought, sighing through his nose silently.

"It's been only a few years but years tend to feel like forever." A pause, he hoped he wasn't rambling already. "But sometimes it also shows how much we change when we say old friends." Blinking, raising both eyebrows again, he watched the blue haired woman in front of his desk for a moment before leaning forward, placing his elbows on said desk.

"You look like you didn't change much. Aside from fame and those piercings on your ears and eyebrow.. I don't think you became more mature." Ivy commented, crossing her arms as she looked right into Roy's eyes. Though the redhead blinked, a bit offended but decided to keep himself from saying something rude. He did not want to end up punched by Ike or Ivy. Huffing lightly, he took his elbows away from the desk, leaning back against his chair with a pout on his face. Just that made him earn a soft giggle from the blunette.

Furrowing his eyebrows lightly, the red haired youth looked up over at the blue haired girl's face once again, eyes avoiding eye contact. "That was a little rude, you know. If I wasn't mature, I wouldn't be the main singer of my band. I would only strum my bass' strings." he commented, earning a nod from the woman in front of him. He knew he was right about that one, there's no one that could point down at him. Roy smirked a little before motioning over to a chair, murmuring. "I'm pretty sure we have a lot of talking to do, why don't you take a seat?"

**-/**

He was finally free from everything. Oh how was he glad. He could finally go home or where ever he wants to, without anyone to interrupt him. Sighing heavily, he closed the door behind him, dragging his feet on the ground as he made his way toward the parking lot. The ginger didn't even glance at the hour before leaving, but he knew it was late at night. Yawning softly, he unlocked his car, opening the driver seat door before slipping himself in, furrowing his eyebrows so he could try to stay awake. Of course he took care of closing the door after he was properly sat on the seat.

At least the road back home wouldn't be that long..

**-/**

"I can't sleep. There's something wrong with me and it makes me unable to rest my body. I hate this so much." the redhead growled, frowning. He didn't enjoy being unable to lay down and sleep. Stretching his arms up, he raised himself in a sitting position, tired eyes staring over at the wall.

He couldn't help it but fall back down with a loud noise of annoyance. Hell, he really wanted to sleep. Else he would feel like a zombie in the morning. Which he did not want. Sighing, he tried to pull out a blank in his thoughts, hoping that it would do something, but with no success. He needed to do something about it, but what? Just thinking of what to do drove him on the nerves. But then it suddenly hit him.

"... I doubt that they would love a call at three in the morning." he murmured to himself, bringing his hands up to move the few red locks that where on his face. Knowing that Ike was a heavy sleeper, he knew the phone would only bother him slightly. Though he didn't know about Ivy..

"..I'll try to call her cellphone.. Else Ike will murder me.." a sigh as he rolled to the edge of his bed, grabbing his phone before sluggishly dialing Ivy's number. He soon turned on his back, holding the phone to his ear, waiting for an answer.

It wasn't long that a sleepy voice reached his ear. "Ah.. I'm sorry to call you at this hour. I kind of.. Can't sleep." he knew he felt a little guilty for waking her up. Should he tell her everything..? He feared what could happen if he did. After all, Ivy is a celebrity too, a model precisely. Sure you needed a stunning appearance to be one but the blue haired woman was beyond amazing, in nearly every way.

A murmured 'it's fine' reached his ear before he swallowed, trying to over come the obstacle he was having. "I was going to call your brother but by this time I'm pretty sure he's sleeping like the dead." the red haired man chuckled, sitting up for a moment before leaning his back against his pillows. Just after saying that, he heard a small sleepy giggle, this making him smile a little.

He took a while but explained a few things to Ivy, she seemed rather interested into what he was planning to do, song wise and all. She even suggested herself up if he needed a female voice in one or two of his songs. Roy didn't even disagree it and took a mental nite for it, he would love to hear her sing once again. Last time he did, they were only kids.

Sighing softly, he told a last thing before wishing a good night, hanging up after. Just talking to her made him calm down and let sleep grip onto him. The Ginger placed his phone on the small table next to his bed before slipping himself under the blankets, letting sleep drag him away in a world filled with dreams that never made senses to him. At least he knew that he would see her in those.

She was the one that had the power making his heart beat and no one else would change it. Well, not for the moment.


End file.
